2013 SMUT University
by luvtwilight4eva
Summary: The following submissions will be my homework assignments from Project Team Beta's SMUT University. The goal of the 8-week course is to enhance an author's telling of the citrus we all love to read. I'm not in control of the assignments, only how I interpret them. Please let me know how I'm doing writing these lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Use the picture prompt above to write a lemon in the perve swerve style which you are most comfortable with.

The door shuts with a loud thump. Even the sound is not louder than our heavy breathing and wet kisses.

"I need you," he says, tugging on my bottom lip while pulling me toward him.

I _feel_ his need for me. As a passing vehicle's headlights illuminate our living room through the sheer curtains, I can also see his need for me. I pull his head toward mine.

Greedy to touch him once again.

His tall frame towers over me, but he picks me up, hauling me up his torso by my butt. His forceful kneading of my cheeks makes my nipples harder and the seat of my thong wetter.

He growls in the back of his throat.

_Fuck_.

I know, rather than see, his smirk. I also know that his facial expression is combined with his two deadly dimples.

He _knows_ what his growls does to me … does to my body.

It's our call and response. His call of a growl _makes_ my body respond … wildly, unashamedly.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to fuck you right here," he whispers, biting on my earlobe then slapping my ass.

I jump … not in fear or pain, but in delight. I like it when he spanks me. I grind my lower half onto his desperate for any kind of friction.

"Is that a promise?" I ask, licking the ridges of his lower lip.

I hope he does. I can feel my body responding with the mere thought of this man having his way with him.

He trails kisses along my neck. I feel his lips attach themselves to various spots on my neck that he knows are my erogenous zones. When he starts to suck, I moan lustfully. The thought that my skin will bear _his_ mark in the morning makes my stomach muscles clench and I can hear the wet sound seeping from my body through my flimsy underwear to my jeans.

His mouth comes back to my ear even as he spins us around. Now, my back is on the door.

"I can smell you." He swivels his pelvis into my parted legs.

I want to say something cheeky, but it gets stuck in my throat when he starts moving in a circular motion. He's grinding me into the door. When I think he can't get any harder, he does and I know that his pants will be a mess with his pre-cum.

My hand follows the lines of his back over his shirt. I slip my hand under it, touching his warm skin, finding my way down to _my_ second place on his body … his ass. I grip it, pulling him closer toward my center.

We start moving together … me hoisted in his hands and him, feet spread apart, holding me up. In frustration, as he continues he lower movements, I start unbuttoning my shirt. I get a few buttons undone and that's when my brain registers, he's stopped moving. I look at him, but his eyes are transfixed on my naked form.

"You mean to tell me, all night, you didn't have on a goddamn bra?"

I capture his gaze by running a hand up my cleavage to my lower lip. By the time his eyes meet mine, I see his unmasked desire … that mirror mine.

I shake my head up and down. I could swear he mutters, "Hell," but his whatever his next statement is muffled as his head dips down to my breast. I guess he's not happy with the angle because he spins us back around and takes a few steps.

When my back hits some ridges … not necessarily gently, but not too rough either, I know I'm on our stairs. He leans back and I hear a rustling sound. In the semi-darkness, I run my hand up and am rewarded with the feel of his bare skin. I'm lost in running my fingers over the planes of his muscled stomach, over his pectorals to care about the flying buttons that scatter onto our hardwood staircase.

He looks at me. I follow his eyes as they take in my exposed neck, my breasts, and the curvature of my mid-section. When a hand land on the button on my jeans, I can't look away. The popping sound the button makes is almost deafening. The zipper being slid down by his long fingers forces an expletive from my lips in anticipation.

I prop myself up, helping him in his quest to get my tight jeans over my hips and off my legs. When I hear the somewhat heavy fabric hit the floor, I know his mission has been accomplished. He hunkers down going directly to my open legs. Sitting on one of the lower rungs, I marvel at the beauty of this man between my thighs.

I'm breathless, unsure of his next move … but knowing whatever it is will bring me immense pleasure.

I feel his nose skim the edges of my underwear.

"You mean to tell me," he whispers, pressing his nose more into the front of my underwear dangerously close to my clit. "This scrap of material is supposed to be _your_ protection from me?"

I can't speak; even if I had words … they would only be guttural responses highlighting my desperation and need.

I'm soaked. I feel it.

And, I know he's aware of it as well.

His lips attach themselves to my clothed clit and he sucks hard. I feel swollen. He uses some fingers to move my underwear to the side never loosing contact with my bud of nerves. He backs away slightly, looking at the landing strip shape I'd told my Spa Technician to give me in honor of my man returning home from his long business trip.

Even in the dim light, I know that he's mimicking my cheeky grin. Before I can ask his opinion on the design, his tongue on my vagina lips tell_ show _me his pleasure. My head is thrown back in ecstasy as I feel his skillful tongue swirl around my clit eventually latching on.

"Ride my mouth," he muffles out.

Grabbing the back of this neck, I pull him toward me, just where I need him most. He doesn't move, allowing me to control the tempo I want. I slam his face toward me while grinding myself into his mouth. I don't concern myself about him breathing, only him getting me to that place that he's masterful at. The friction … my frantic movements … and his tongue … I feel my toes curling as my stomach muscles tighten. One swift movement and I crash gloriously, wonderfully … hard and fast. All the while riding out the wave he's created by gripping his neck to hold him over my sensitive flesh.

My fingers loosen their death hold and I feel his hot kisses on my inner thighs, on my stomach, and up my ribcage. He lavishes both my nipples with attention that makes my lower half seek for additional friction _again._ His weight is on me, but not unbearably so, as he makes his way to my neck, and then to my ear. I hitch my legs up, capturing him while kneading his butt cheeks. I worm my hand between our bodies, popping open the button on his jeans. His hot breath caresses the spot between my neck and my ear. I manage to get my hands inside his jeans, and his hardened length is there, waiting for me.

The zipper slides down as I bite my lip, wishing I could wrap my lips around his smooth head, but I settle on wrapping my hands around it instead. A moan comes from his lips … strangled … lustful … and it's music to my ears.

"You're gonna make me cum, if you keep that up," he groans, tugging then licking the outer shell of my ear.

I use my legs to help push down his pants and am rewarded when I can fully hold onto his naked globes in my palms.

Leaning back, I pull him more to me. "Please …" I moan unashamedly.

My hand circles his head, wiping the pre-cum off and then using it as lube for my hands. I use my hand over his length … his hard, long, pulsing length. I hear a strangled moan of his own.

"Here?" he questions even as he pushes me up and back on the stairs.

As an answer I open my legs as far as they can go on our narrow staircase. I feel his tongue enter my ears causing a shiver throughout my body. I feel him grab his cock, lining himself up.

A hard thrust and he's all the way … filling me to capacity as only he's been able to do. Our movements are as in sync as a synchronized swimming team. I know I'm near and shake my head, hoping to delay the inevitable … the glorious inevitable. I hold firmly onto his butt cheeks as he changes the tempo … taking us both higher. The sweat that drips from his head onto my face and our sweaty bodies further my desire for him … for what he's about to give me.

His head is thrown back. Our mutual grunts and moans are like our own musical orchestra.

"You ready?"

I nod my head, disregarding the slight unease from the edges of the stairs digging into my back. Next, my legs start tingling, my stomach muscles start clenching which triggers my walls to clench around him.

"That's it … there's what I need."

He pushes forward some more and I can't help falling. I squeeze hard around him, coming harder than ever.

"Oh, damn baby …" he says before following me, emptying inside of me which triggers another orgasm out of me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Homework2 - Bucket List

Homework Assignment #2 - Write a first sex scene between two people who have been waiting for this to happen for a long time for whatever reason. To make this straight to the point (your goal is an erotic description of foreplay). They both are not virgins. Good luck!

Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. No copyright infringement intended and Stephenie Meyer, that lucky woman, owns all things _Twilight_.

This scene features _Renesmee_ and Jacob as the main characters in _Bucket List._

**A typical summer night**

I'm feeling good, and the drink in my hand makes me feel … oh, I don't know. I don't quite have the words.

But I feel like Leonardo DiCaprio's character from _Titanic _must have felt when he shouted, "I'm the king of the world."

Yup, that's how I feel.

I've been dancing my ass off, something I've not done in years, and feeling so light that nothing can take me off the cloud I'm floating on. I scan the crowded bar area and my eyes are entrapped by the penetrating ones belonging to Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. He's currently leaning backward on the bar ledge, as if he owns the place, and he's looking right at me. Discreetly, I turn my head to the side because he could be looking at someone else. Turning to face him again—nope, he's looking at _me_.

He takes a few steps toward me and I feel my palms start to sweat.

_Get it together, Nessie _I silently berate myself.

Before I can finish my internal musing, he's in front of me. I have to tip my head backward just to see his face.

_Damn, he's tall._ He's has to be at least six-five or six-six.

"I …" he begins hesitantly, "I feel real stupid to say this but my friend wanted me to say hi to you." He looks over at said friend who gives us a small wave and goes back to his drink.

_I love his voice_.

Normally, I'm not the flirty kind of girl, but tonight I've swallowed enough liquid courage for me to reply, "And why did he have to force you, big boy?" I smile sexily. At least, I hope it looks sexy.

He rewards my effort with a grin. "No one said forced. He just gave me some …" He lowers his voice, "Motivation." He steps closer to me, putting one hand near my face on the wall.

"Motivation? Why do you need motivation? You're sexy as hell ..." I blurt out before covering my mouth in embarrassment.

_Fucking drink!_

He shoulders shake with his laughter. He leans to me, bending his head as he whispers, "You're sexy, too."

_I think I just came a little in my underwear._

"You want to dance?"

I don't wait for him to respond, pulling him to the dance floor. I'm _not_ disappointed. For someone of his height, he can move. Our bodies fit perfectly together. We move in rhythm to the R&B music and I feel tingles invade my body _simply_ by how he's able to command on the dance floor. His height, the smoothness of his face that has a hint of worldly-look, his broad shoulders, and his shoulder length hair that's tied low on his nape, makes me want to ride him.

_You sound like a two-bit hussy!_

I don't let the rational side of my brain reign in the slut I plan on becoming by the end of this song. I drape my hand around his neck, pulling his face down as Melanie Fiona's _Give It to Me Right_ plays, and takes his bottom lip into my mouth.

Tugging on his lip, I breathe out, begging, "Please, give it to me."

"I … I'm marr—"

I shake my head, as my lower half grinds into him.

"Whatever you're about to say, I don't care. I want to get laid, really, _really_, badly," I mumble, running my tongue over his bottom lip.

I'm not sure if it's my plea or the lyrics of the song, but he grabs my ass pulling me closer to me, and I feel he's as hard as a rock.

"I've never … uh," he groans, as I press my breasts into his chest, "Shit, woman, what are you doing to me?"

"I don't want to talk anymore …" I look to him, silently requesting his name.

"Jake."

I moan his name, hoping he hears the need in my voice.

Our next movements happen so quickly that I'm unsure how I'm currently leaning back on the grimy wall in the alleyway of the club. I can still hear the songs playing as the summer breeze flirts with the edge of my dress. He's peppering kisses along my jaw line and down my neck, which he sucks as if his life depends on it. One hand is palming my breast as he goes further down, licking the small pieces of exposed flesh though the messed portion of my dress.

"You're undeniably sexy," he whispers, standing back to his full height.

He hitches me upward, using the wall as leverage. I'm eye level to him and his eyes suck me into the depths of his soul. I feel like I know _know _him.

Not losing eye contact, I drag his hair tie, freeing his hair which flows silkily into my hand. I can feel his hardness between my thighs. He leans back, sticking two fingers in his mouth then he begins rubbing my hidden bud through my underwear. I lean my head forward, breathing hard, watching him as he watches his fingers.

He rips my underwear from my body, muttering, "That's better."

Not giving me a chance to say anything, he slams his fingers inside me as his mouth forces mine open, demanding my tongue.

His _two_ fingers are stretching me in such a delicious way that I know I'm close.

I don't know if he sensed my body's reactions, but he pulls them out quickly. I hear the sound of his zipper and feel the slight wiggle he gives his hip as his hand grips his cock. Before I can say anything about condom, he plunges into me with such force that my eyes roll backward and I arch my back, reveling in the feel of him.

_Shit._

"You feel so good," he breathes into my neck.

His mouth latches onto my sensitive skin and he uses his teeth to lightly scrape along a vein in my neck. A swirl of his hips sends me clutching harder onto his shoulder blades; he hikes my legs higher, going deeper than before, and now I'm seeing stars.

"Jake, I'm about to …"

"Come?"

I can't talk … words are useless right now, so I nod.

"Tell me your name?"

_Huh?_

Beads of sweat drip down from his face onto my breast as he see-saws into me.

"Name?"

"Renessmee …"

He pulls out and quickly filling me again.

"Come for me, Renessmee."

I scream his name, grabbing a fistful of his hair as he empties deep inside of me, grabbing my ass.

He stills his movements as I come down. My vision is hazy, clouded by the passion he's erupted in me.

He begins to move again … slowly and deliberately.

"I think you have more for me. Do you?"

I feel full. I feel dizzy. I know I'm close again.

"Uh huh," I groan out breathlessly.

"Then, when I count to three, we're both going to come, okay?"

He pulls out … but not all the way out.

"Uh huh," my befuddled brain tells my lips to say.

"One …" He pushes in and up.

_Shit. _

"Two …" He pulls out.

I can feel only his head inside of me. _Damn._

"Three …" He pushes forcefully in.

"Mother of … holy, son of a …" I spit out incoherently, seeing other worlds as I come.

"Fuck," he yells, coming deeply inside of me.

We're both silent, riding out our combined passion. He kisses my sweaty forehead then lowers my shaky feet to the ground.

"That was great," I tell him.

He pulls up his pants, adjusting himself. "That was better than great. That was fucktastic." He chuckles, side stepping my jabs to his ribs.

"You're an ass," I mutter, pulling down my dress.

He slaps my butt. "But, I'm _your _ass and you love me."

I laugh because it's the truth … he's my ass and I do love him. We look around and both begin giggling like two naughty children just caught doing something bad.

_Well at least now we can cross off sex in an alley way from out bucket list_ I silently think.

We walk to the car and I think how lucky I am to call Jake my husband.


End file.
